Not a Caring Guy
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: When Natsu breaks Lisanna's heart, it's up to Laxus to take care of it! Not because he, like, cares or anything. No, definitely not. It's just...Elfman's out of town and...and...and he's just not someone who cares about someone! Gah! - One-shot.


Not a Caring Guy

"You have to go home."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"'cause I say so."

"Mmmm…no."

"No?"

He shook his head while she only giggled and leaned down to kiss him again. Against her lips, he whispered, "No."

Against his lips, she mumbled, "'kay," before going back to kissing him.

It had only been a few hours since he got back into town after being way an entire three weeks and there was no way that Laxus Dreyar was going home alone. And since he knew there was no way that Mira was going to leave with him considering Lisanna still hadn't gotten home and it was, oh, some time passed midnight, he was more or less stuck.

Though, in all honesty, he had been stuck in much less desirable places before. Much. At the moment he was relaxing on Mira's couch in the front room of her house, stretched out while she sat in his lap, facing him. If he had to die in the next few minutes, he would hope for it to be in that position.

Still, he knew that nothing serious was going to happen. Mira was clearly worried about Lisanna and he knew that if the girl didn't show up in the next hour or so, she'd probably make him go out and find her. It was rare for her to be so late and on a week that Elfman was off on a job…Mira just didn't like to take chances. Not after losing Lisanna once before.

Eventually, Mira shifted to rest her head against her boyfriend's chest, sighing slightly. She did have to be up early the next morning. She always did, it seemed like. With a sigh, Laxus leaned down to nuzzle her head, but let her stay as she was. He knew that she was just dozing; she wouldn't get any real rest until Lisanna got home.

It was around two in the morning before that happened. And as there were no lights on in the house, when Lisanna came in, she tired to do so quietly. The second he heard the front door open though, Laxus reached behind him with one hand to tap at the lamp, illuminating the living room.

Lisanna blinked in the brightness. "L-Laxus-"

"Rather late, kid, for you to be coming in," he grumbled as his hand fell back to Mira's head, which he had been stroking gently. "Taking care of something important?"

He got a look from her then as she closed the front door. "None of your business, Laxus. You're not my keeper."

"No," Laxus felt against his chest. Then, slowly, Mira lifted her head. "But I am."

"You are not. I'm just as much an adult as either of you."

It was then that he looked at her fully, taking in the redness in her eyes. Frowning, he said, "What's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing. I-"

"Lisanna, were you crying?" Mira pushed up from Laxus chest then, pressing a little to hard on his stomach making him shove at her. She only shifted to sit in his lap though before getting off the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Someone hurt you?" Laxus sat up too, staring at her. "'cause-"

"No!" She turned away when Mira tried to come over and touch her cheek. "Just leave me alone."

When she ran off, more than likely to her bedroom, Mira didn't follow. Laxus did stand up though and take a good whiff of the air.

"She don't smell of blood or anyone unfamiliar," he informed Mirajane. "So I doubt that she's hurt."

"Then what-"

"She smells of the stupid Salamander though," Laxus mumbled. "Maybe they had a figh-"

"Oh, no." Mira headed off then too, making Laxus frown. He couldn't smell it from their scents, but he had a good idea that whatever was going on was chickish and something he wanted nothing of.

He walked out of the room also, though it was just to Mirajane's bedroom, where he immediately stripped down and got into her bed to wait. He knew from experience that Mira and Lisanna's womanly conversations could take all night.

It practically did that time too. When Mira finally did come to bed, Laxus was mostly asleep, but did pull her into his arms when she crawled beneath the sheets with him and press a kiss against his head. And even though he didn't want to keep her up any longer, he did whisper in her ear, asking what happened.

"Lisanna told me a few days ago that she was thinking about asking Natsu out on a date." Mira snuggled against him with a slight sigh. She would be tired in the morning. Heck, it practically was morning already. "Apparently they were hanging out tonight and stayed out pretty late. She was waiting out Lucy, I think, who was hanging around."

Laxus had a bad feeling he knew what was coming. He only shut his eyes, not saying anything.

"So anyways, after Lucy went home, they were alone. Because Happy was with Carla or something, though I'm not sure on that because-"

"Mira," Laxus sighed. "The story?"

"Oh, sorry." She giggled, kissing his chest. Then she went on. "Anyhow, apparently when Lisanna asked him, he told her no. Real flat out. And Lisanna's crushed, you know? Because now she thinks that she's just lost-"

"Why did he tell her no?"

"I dunno." Mira snuggled against Laxus. "I told her though that-"

"Well that's bull. Lisanna's way better than the Salamander."

"Laxus-"

"I'm just saying."

She reached up to tap his nose gently. When he looked down at her, she stared back up at him, keeping eye contact.

"I promised Lisanna that I would stay out of it. And I meant it this time."

"But-"

"Understand?"

"…Fine."

"Good." With a slight giggle, she said, "I told Lisanna that Natsu would forget all about this in a day or so. You know how he is."

"Yeah," Laxus grumbled. "I know."

"Now that I promised not to get involved though, I guess I'm stuck like the rest of you, just having to watch the drama, not getting to facilitate it." She blinked then. "Huh. I feel like this is a first."

Laxus only leaned down to kiss her head with a sigh. She was wrong. Not like rest of _them_. He wasn't included in that. At all. Because Mirajane might have promised not to get involved, but Laxus? He did nothing of the sort.

And Natsu was going to pay for ruining his night with Mirajane. 'cause he totally wouldn't be doing it for Lisanna's benefit or anything. No way. Ha. Ha, ha.

* * *

><p>"You sleepy?"<p>

Mira giggled slightly at the question though it quickly turned into a yawn. "A little."

Laxus just sat there at the bar, watching her work. "Well, maybe you should-"

"I think when I get home tonight, I'm going straight to bed," she cut him off with another yawn. She was walking away then, further down the bar to refill someone's drink. "Maybe soak in the tub first."

"Sounds good. As long as you don't put in any bubbles."

"Why, Mr. Dreyar. Whoever said you were invited?"

Grunt. Giggle.

Those were almost the exact sounds that ended all their conversations and it was no different then as a scent hit Laxus' nose.

"The Salamander," he mumbled, glad Mira was too far away to hear him. Turning, he saw the punk walking into the guild then with his stupid cat and that blonde chick. He got up quickly, while Mirajane wasn't looking, before quickly heading over to him. Natsu and his team were just about to take a seat at their usual table when he passed them.

"Dragneel. You, me, outside, now."

Lucy and Happy started to follow then, but Laxus added, "Alone."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu pumped the air as he rushed after Laxus. "Ready for a rematch, Laxus? Huh? Huh? Are you?"

The second they were outside though, Laxus didn't even charge up or take a stance. He just immediately slammed Natsu against a wall, pinning him there. Natsu's eyes widened as Laxus glared at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Huh? How could you do that to Lisanna?" The second that sentence was out of his mouth, Natsu became despondent and looked off. "She came home last night-"

"Hey, no offense, dude, but this is none of your business." Natsu shoved him back some before trying to walk off. Laxus wouldn't let him though and grabbed his shoulder, jerking him back. "Hey-"

"It's is my fucking business when my woman's baby sister's in tears because some guy that's totally played her this entire time-"

Growling, Natsu yelled then, "I didn't play her!"

"The fuck you didn't. Since the beginning of effing time you've acted like you-"

"I've told her since we were kids that I wasn't into her. And when she came back? From Edolas? Fine, yeah, I was glad. More than glad. I was downright ecstatic. 'cause I love her." He paused at that then, his teeth no longer gnashing. Then, slowly, he let out a soft sigh and spoke in a quieter tone. "I just don't love her like that, alright? Or even like her like that. I-"

"And why the hell not, huh? What the fucks wrong with her? Huh? You think that you're some sort of catch? You look like a freaking-"

"I never said I was any better than her!" Natsu was bucking up again, glaring at the other man. "I just…I'm into someone else, alright?"

"Who?" Laxus sneered then. "Gray?"

"No!" Natsu looked off before letting out a long growl. "Lucy, alright? And we've been seeing each other, sort of, for awhile now so-"

"Who the fuck is Lucy? You making shit up, Dragneel? Because-"

"Lucy," Natsu repeated, making a face at him then. "The celestial wizard? The blonde-"

"Oh. The bimbo with the breasts."

Natsu would never refer to her in that way, but fine. He nodded.

Laxus blinked. Then he grinned real before and took a step back. "Oh. Well it all makes sense now. Carry on."

"W-What?"

He shrugged, taking a step back. "That blonde chick? Shit, I'd fuck her."

"Hey-"

"But know this, kid." Laxus had a snarl in his tone again as he glared at Natsu once more. "You're not going to treat Lisanna like shit now. You hear me? Or if she wants nothing to do with you, you're going to leave her the fuck alone. Else I'll make it to where you can't even walk to bother her."

Natsu gave him a hard once over before saying, "What's your connection to Lisanna then?"

Laxus just shoved the other man's shoulder one last time before turning to head in to the guildhall. He spotted Mira immediately, wiping down the bar, and went to reclaim his seat.

"Hey, where'd you head off to?" she asked as he laid his head down on the bar. "You- Laxus, I just cleaned right there!"

Snort. Whatever.

Eventually, after hitting his head and hissing out a, "Behave," his girlfriend was gone and he was jjust laying there, sulking.

He didn't really care about Lisanna…did he? Ugh. He knew letting Mirajane in would be bad, but he never planned on letting anyone else in. And now there he was, defending her stupid baby sister? When would the madness end, huh? What was he then? A _caring_ guy? A _nice_ person?

Gah! Having a girlfriend just ruins everything about your image. Everything.


End file.
